


Catch Your Attention

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James is flirting with other people, so, naturally, Sirius tries to make him jealous by doing the same.





	Catch Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: “omg can we get more gentle dom james? maybe he gets jealous, and needs to channel it. and it starts maybe a bit possessive, but then he just really wants to spoil sirius bc obviously he deserves it, and its not his fault he's so stupidly attractive anyway. and maybe sirius confesses that he might have taken part it bc a) he wanted all that to happen, b) james was acting too friendly himself n he just knew how to redirect his attention ;) thank u kindly”  
> And “helloo. would you be down to write a story where both sirius and james get jealous, and go about it in their own way? thank you!!!”

James, Sirius had decided, was an arse. A handsome, lovable arse. Unfortunately for Sirius, everyone else in the world agreed with that statement, even if they left off the part about him being an arse. They were at a party for James's quidditch team, so he was automatically popular. And since he was at an eligible age and bloody gorgeous to boot, people were flirting with him, but James wasn't doing what he usually did and playing oblivious or turning them down. He was _encouraging_ them almost, and most definitely not reminding people that he had a boyfriend who happened to be at the party.

So, like any adult that dealt with his problems in a logical manner, Sirius started flirting with other people too because two could play that game _Potter_.

It was a long party and an even longer happy hour, so by the time they stepped in the floo to go home, Sirius had been touched on the arm by an overly friendly hand a couple dozen times or so. He had annoyance thrumming through him, replacing the buzz that he'd had going for most of the party. James still hadn't said anything about the flirting, and he hadn't stopped for the length of the event.

He thought that they were going to go to bed, but instead of heading to their room, James turned around and blocked their floo. It was restricted access to begin with, so they didn't bother closing it off unless they were doing something... interesting.

Internally, Sirius perked up, but on the outside he pretended like he didn't notice that anything was amiss.

"Enjoy the party?" James asked lightly, but with an edge to it.

Sometimes Sirius would cave immediately, but he was in the mood to be a brat. He stared back at James evenly. "As much as you did, I'd imagine."

"Hm." He walked forward and toyed with the edge of Sirius's shirt like he was asking for him to take it off, but when he spoke, it was an order. "Take this off."

He did, not pausing to talk back, but he was looking at James defiantly. He carelessly tossed his shirt to the side and stared at James like there was a challenge here that he was determined to win. James didn't say anything else though, just walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist like a hug. Sirius's brow furrowed in confusion, but he kept his current, tense posture.

James was always better at the waiting game than he was though, so Sirius started to think that maybe he'd read too much into the situation and relaxed into his chest. "You never answered my question, love," he said, tracing the length of Sirius's ribs with his thumbs. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was alright," he said neutrally.

"Just alright? You looked to be having more fun than that."

"If you think that, then why did you ask?"

James nipped at Sirius's neck for his tone. He dropped one hand to the front of Sirius's trousers and started massaging his cock through the material. "I guess you weren't lying," he said conversationally, feeling Sirius harden underneath his hand's ministrations. "For all you were throwing yourself at every-bloody-one at that stupid-arse party, you looked a touch miserable, love."

"Maybe I just wanted some attention," Sirius said roughly, trying not to buck into James's touch.

"Oh," James said in a tone that always meant he had an idea that Sirius would both love and hate. "So you think I don't pay enough attention to you. You think," he reached up with his free hand and started playing with one of Sirius's nipples, "that I should show you a _lot_ of attention right now to make up for it. Right?"

"I..." Sirius swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

"I'm good with that," James said, talking over Sirius's stuttered attempt to reply. "I'll make up for _everything_ I missed babe." He undid Sirius's trousers and eased a hand in, knuckles brushing the head of his cock as he went further in to get his fingers around Sirius's length. It should have been comforting, a promise to soothe Sirius's wounded ego, but he'd been with James too long to mistake this for anything other than the sweet torture it would turn out to be. "Okay?"

Sirius swallowed again, head lolling back helplessly to rest on James's shoulder. Of _course_ it was okay.

James let him stay that way for a while, stroking him leisurely and not doing much else. Every twenty seconds or so he would tilt his head towards the line of Sirius's shoulder and kiss his warm skin, then straighten, wait, and do it again. Sirius was doing his best to hold back, and he was proud to say that his hips only twitched when James's fist when over the head of his cock. He was flush with want, heat staining his cheeks and chest. "You wanna get on the table for me?" James asked after a long while.

"Trousers on or off?" He blushed harder when he heard the unbridled want in his voice. He was head over heels for James, always willing to do whatever it took to make him happy, but it was strange to hear it so naked in his tone when James hadn't even truly worked for it.

"Off if you please," James said, but it was clearly not a request.

Sirius nodded anyways, but he didn't move to take them off until James took his hand off of him and stepped back, giving Sirius's back a little nudge towards the kitchen table. He took a couple steps before sliding his trousers and pants down his legs and stepping out of them. He made it to the table, giving his hips a bit more sway than was strictly necessary, and put his fingertips to the table's edge before glancing back at James. "How do you want me?"

"You can sit down." His tone was neutral, as was his expression, but there was a tent in his trousers that he couldn't hide even if he had wanted to. If Sirius was closer, he would have been able to see the way his pupils were blown, but it was too dark for that. He knew what James looked like anyways, too accustomed to seeing James like this to not know.

Sirius turned around and scooted his arse up on the table. It was cold, the thick, lacquered wood protecting both him and the table. He didn't flinch, but his muscles reacted automatically, twitching at the sensation and bringing his attention even more to the point of heat between his legs. His cock was reaching towards his stomach, and as much as he ached to wank himself off as James watched from across the room, he knew that that wouldn't technically end well for him (a bit of a punishment scene always left him sore but sated, and even though he could see himself wanting that right now, he knew it wasn't what James wanted, so he stayed where he was).

"You can relax," James said lightly.

Cautiously, Sirius put his arms behind him and leaned his weight back. It put him more on display, but he was aware of what else it looked like in this position: insolent and casual, like he didn't care that James was in charge. Fortunately that didn't seem to be James's goal though, and he simply took in the way Sirius was presented, his prick now flat against his abs.

Still fully dressed, he ran his hands up Sirius's legs to his chest, then up to his neck and shoulders where he massaged the muscles there lightly for a second before moving back down. His palms were rough on Sirius's skin, his calluses brushing against the sensitive parts of Sirius's body and sending little zings of pleasure that made pre-come bead at the head of his cock and leak against his stomach.

"How do you feel?" James asked, checking in.

"Good. Little impatient," he admitted.

"That's not gonna change," he warned.

Sirius swallowed thickly, anticipation gushing out in a sudden, quick rush that left him light headed. "Still good."

"Alright." He cleared his throat, bringing his hands to rest on Sirius's hips as he bent his head down to talk in his ear. "Hands and knees, Si, arse towards me." He stepped back to give Sirius space, and watched as he did what he was told.

It was a little awkward trying to turn over without getting off the table, but he managed. He didn't check to see, but he could tell that his arse had turned pink from sitting flat on the table while James had looked at him.

James licked his lips and put one hand on the curve of Sirius's arse, stroking up and down just because he loved the feel of him. "Okay Si. Here's the situation. It's gonna be awhile before I fuck you. I'm not going to stop you from coming if that's what you want, but I don't care if you're over sensitive at the end. I'm going to finish inside you no matter what. So the question is, do you want to shoot off a couple times tonight, or do you want a ring around this pretty little cock of yours." He took Sirius in hand as he finished talking, giving the base a squeeze.

Throat dry, Sirius swallowed, but it didn't make him feel any better. James was _evil_ , he was sure of it. James knew how much he hated cock rings, and he also knew how easy it was for Sirius to get over sensitive after coming; if James was going to tease him tonight, he'd end up getting uncomfortable and ruining their night when he safeworded out. He thought about the constriction on his cock and sucked in a breath. Cock rings were a pain, and he hated them the same way that he hated James when he made Sirius wait: only in principle. It drove him wild sometimes, and James knew him well enough to know which option Sirius wanted before he'd asked, before Sirius had even known. "The second one," he croaked.

He could hear the smile in James's voice when he spoke. "There you go, Si." He heard James retrieve his wand, so he was expecting the light tap when it came. His cock shifted to the added constriction, and he felt breathless already.

He pushed his hand back into James's hand. "I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
